Steven Who
by kingxana0
Summary: A strange man arrives in Beach City, not knowing his appearance will be the precursor toward horrible things to come. Luckily the Crystal Gems are there.
1. Chapter 1

By no means could anyone call Beach City 'normal', not by any stretch of the imagination. It didn't take long for most people who lived in the town to eventually just shrug their shoulders and move on when the odd things happened, because looking to closely into the chaos was dangerous. That being said it was a special sort of strange to the town when a blue police box suddenly materialized on the sidewalk right next to the beach one day.

"Hello North Pole!" the door to the police box opened, and out of it came a rather cheerful looking man in a heavy parka and goggles, looking around for a moment before realizing that he was not in fact in the ice cold northern pole of the planet, but rather a beach side city that was quite a bit more hot. "Hm, might have overshot it a bit," he watched as a car rolled down the street with three kids listening to rock music. "Oh twenty first century, and still not the North Pole," but if he wasn't in there that could only mean one thing. "Oh come on," he said, crossing his arms and looking at the police box with a rather cross stare. "Just one time I wanted to make a few drinks using ice cold snow, kick back, and read a nice book for the day, but no can't be having that can we?" he shook his head and sighed a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning around once more to face the town. "Okay so a town right next to a beach, could be any number of things, first recon to find out what this place is called," he started forward before pausing and turning to face the police box. "And you sit here and think about what you did."

With that said the man began to walk through the city, not noticing a young boy quietly following him, having seen both the police box emerge from thin air and the odd man walking about in the heavy clothing that would no doubt be causing him to sweat heavily. "Intrepid reporter Steven Universe, following the case of the weird guy with the strange box." he whispered to himself under his breath, keeping a careful distance from the man as he moved toward the town.

The man tapped his cheek a bit as he walked through the town, gaining a number of stares from the people around him. "Okay doesn't seem like anything is out of the ordinary, never hurts to check through," he reached into the pocket of his parka and pulled out a short metallic device with a strange green bulb on the front of it, pointing it around him and pressing a small button that made it light up. After a few moments he brought it in front of his face and clicked his tongue. "Hm, nothing strange in the air, but seems I am in…America, oh wonderful love me a small American town, wonder if they have baseball and apple pie, need to make a note of that."

"Pardon me mister?" the young boy had walked in front of the man while he had been waving around his odd device, a small bit of worry on his face. Through he might have looked it Steven was far from a normal child, he was half human and half Gem, an alien race from another planet. This wasn't the first time he had run into a strange person, but from the way he acted he set off the weird radar in his mind.

"Jiminy Christmas and Easter!" the man in the parka jumped about a foot back from the child and put a hand against his chest. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to sneak up on someone when they were thinking, it's a bit rude you know, almost have me a double heart attack, though I suppose it would probably take more than just a common startle like that to set off both of them at the same time, no probably take something a bit more than that."

"Double heart attack?" Steven asked with a confused tone, not really understanding what he meant. People only had one heart, so it wasn't possible to have a double heart attack. Or maybe it was. He made a mental note to ask Connie about it later.

The man nodded and started walking again. "Yes very dangerous, one doesn't just simply walk away from a double heart attack very easily, well you wouldn't be doing much walking at all, mostly flopping about like a fish out of the water."

"Right…" Steven followed after the man, not quite sure what to make of him. Despite his weirdness he didn't seem dangerous or anything like that. More like a funny old man who just liked to go off on tangents. "Hey isn't it hot wearing that thing in the middle of the summer?"

The man paused for a moment and looked down at his outfit. "Oh is that why I have been sweating this entire time?" he brought his palm to his forehead and sighed. "So caught up in my thoughts that I forget all about it, oh well tends to happen when you are thinking of so many things at once." with that said the man quickly removed the large parka and snow boots he had been wearing to reveal a rather nice outfit, also revealing a rather young face. "Ah much better."

Steven looked over the man's odd outfit for a moment. "You wear a bowtie?" he asked, thinking it was a very strange thing to be wearing to a beach town like this.

"Of course, bowties are cool," the man adjusted the article of clothing and paused for a moment. "I wonder, what is this place called anyway?"

That was finally something that Steven could talk about with the man that wouldn't be too strange, just a normal question. "It's called Beach City."

The man paused for a moment and blinked, looking around. "Hm while it is right next to a beach, but this is really more of a town isn't it?" he blinked for a moment and began to slowly pace back and forth. "But Beach Town doesn't hold much of a ring to it. What about Beach Village, maybe…no that just sounds ridiculous…" he snapped his fingers. "Okay fine, great, Beach City it is then, so tell me…" he trailed off as he realized he had no idea what to call the young boy in front of him.

"Steven, Steven Universe." the boy added a bit awkwardly to help the man out.

The man smiled brightly at that and nodded. "That's a fine name, really brings out the imagination and vastness of it all, or maybe that's just me," he tapped his nose a bit as if he were sharing a deep secret with the boy and chuckled to himself. "So tell me Steven have you seen any odd things around here lately?"

"What kind of odd?" the boy asked, thinking of the strange things that had happened recently. Renaldo acting weird, the Cool Kids listening to a new style of music that didn't seem to have any redeeming qualities, whatever Onion was.

"Oh like space aliens, evil robots, strange conspiracies floating about." the man talked about such things as if they were normal every day occurrences, like the sun rising or the tide going in and out.

Steven smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah we have tons of aliens around, in fact I even live with three of them." the boy smiled brightly, thinking of the three women at home who acted as his extended family.

The man blinked before a serious expression came to his face. "Are they good or bad aliens?" he asked, obviously taking what the boy was saying a bit more serious than most rational adults would if a child told them that they lived with aliens. In fact in that one moment the man seemed more serious than he had the entire time he had been there, as if the joking prankster had been replaced by a much more seriously and deadly creature.

However Steven didn't notice in the slightest before laughing. "No way they are totally the good guys, they fight evil and save people from things that would hurt them all the time."

With those simple and childish words the man's demeanor slipped back into that of the more carefree variety and he gave a small laugh. "Oh well jolly good then, I was worried there for a second."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence between the two, a small rift caused by the odd statement and reaction, a mad conversation taken seriously.

"So what's your name?" Steven asked, trying to fill the void that had suddenly appeared in the conversation.

"I am the Doctor." the man answered with a warm smile, seemingly more at ease now around the odd boy who spoke of good aliens and had so readily talked to a person that looked as odd as him.

"Doctor who?" Steven asked, tilting his head to the side out of confusion. It was weird that he would have just given his job title, not after having been so talkative before.

A big smile broke over the Doctor's face and he laughed a bit. "Oh you did the thing! I love it when they do the thing."

"The thing?" at this point all Steven could do was try to keep up with the oddity that the 'Doctor' seemed to spew about so easily.

The Doctor simply waved his hand as if banishing a wave of smoke from the air. "Would you mind if I met this alien family of yours?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Steven asked with a fair bit of confusion.

"Well because you see I am an alien myself, so I figure it would be nice to get to see what the other aliens on the planet are doing." it was a simple answer, and it was close enough to the truth. He didn't doubt the boy's assessment of the aliens, as he tended to trust a child's judgement much more than that of an adult. In reality through his goal was to find out why he had been brought here. If there was something deeper going on it would no doubt involve those three and this boy in some way.

"Wow really?" Steven looked up toward the Doctor with a hint of amazement in his eyes, like a child who was seeing the sunrise for the first time. If the Doctor didn't know better he would almost say that there were stars in the boy's eyes as he looked up at him. "But you look so human, what are you called?"

The Doctor smiled and struck what he thought might have been a rather cool pose, showing off a bit for the sake of it. "I am a Time Lord dear boy, one of the last of the most ancient species in the universe, and it would be inaccurate to say that I look human, rather you…" he gently patted Steven's head. "Look quite Time Lordish."

"That's seems like a pretty arbitrary way of going about things through." Steven smiled as he used the word that Connie had taught him, glad to know he was able to put some of his friend's impressive vocabulary skills to use outside of the context of a game of Make Words.

"I don't tend to sweat the small stuff like that, anyway would you mind taking me to your family?" The Doctor was interested to see just what species was taking care of a human child. They could be any number of things, though he was ruling out most of the species he had run into that turned out to be violent, most of them would probably rather eat Steven then raise him.

Steven tapped his chin for a bit before shaking his head. "Nope, first you need the Beach City grand tour!"

The smile on the Doctor's lip twitched for a moment before he let out a sigh of defeat. Despite how well things had gone Steven was still a kid, so things like this took priority. "Why not I suppose, seems pretty rude to deny such a kind offer."

So the two of them went around Beach City, showing off the numerous sights and people that Beach City had to offer. Every place they visited was another interesting moment, from the Doctor getting annoyed at the arcade's claw machine to the point where he used his odd device to cause the claw to perfectly grab a chain of three toys and giving them all away to nearby kids, dancing along with the music the Cool kids were playing without missing a single beat, to even giving Sadie some advice on how to increase the effectiveness of the oven in the back for baking donuts to have a better flavor.

Once the grand tour was finished the two of them stood for a moment on the beach, both breathing heavily from running around and doing so many things. "Well that was quite exciting, but now would you mind introducing me to your family?" the Doctor asked between breaths.

"Oh right, yeah come on." Steven began to guide the Doctor toward his home carved into the mountain, a bright and easy going smile on his face.

As they approached the Doctor admired the stonework from afar, pulling out his odd device and scanning the area to detect any abnormalities in the area. When he brought the device to his face the color began to slowly drain away. "Don't suppose you mention what race your family comes from did you?" the Doctor asked nervously, hoping for once what he was reading was false.

"Oh uh… well I guess they are called Gem's, something like that, they are super awesome." Steven continued walking for a moment, not noticing that his companion had frozen in place.

"Gem's… did you say…" before the Doctor could finish and blur rushed out of the house and knocked him straight to his back.

Standing above him was a rather thin looking woman with a large bright pearl in the center of her head, bright orange hair striking a distinct contrast against her pale skin. In her hands she held a spear that seemed to be composed almost entirely of energy. She aimed the tip of the spear directly at the Doctor's throat and glared down. "And who are you?" she asked, her voice calm and composed.

Steven blinked in utter confusion at his guardian's actions. "He is the Doctor, he is a really nice guy Pearl, what are you doing?"

When Steven mentioned that name Pearl's gaze turned dark. "Oh really now, then why don't you look anything like the Doctor?"

"Oh bugger me." The Doctor muttered under his breath, knowing that this was no doubt going to be a much longer diversion then he had hopped.

* * *

Man this felt good to write, like an idea that has been burdening me for so long. Maybe it's not the best but I feel like this was just something I had to write. Don't really know if there is much of a crowd for this type of thing, but if there is then leave a review, favorite, or follow to let me know if this should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

It almost saddened the Doctor that this wasn't the first time he had a blade to his throat and was only one wrong word away from dying. The first few times had been scary of course, but after that it got equal parts annoying and sad. For now through the Time Lord had to focus on why this on particular woman was aiming a spear at his throat. The boy had said she was a Gem, normally a rather cruel species that didn't care about other lifeforms, but this one seemed to have a sort of relationship with Steven, she was part of his family. "So a Gem caring for a human, a bit odd isn't it?" the Doctor asked, keeping careful eye contact with the woman.

"Say another word and I promise you that it will be your last," Pearl looked toward the man bellow her without mercy. He definitely wasn't human, she could tell that much from the energy that seemed to radiate from him. It was the same energy that radiated from the Doctor the last time they had met, but this man looked utterly different. Much to young, and with a ridiculous outfit to boost. "Steven I want you to get inside and get Amethyst and Garnet."

Steven looked between the two for a moment and shook his head. "Pearl stop, the Doctor is a really nice guy, I showed him the entire town and he didn't even spit acid at people or anything. I think he is a good alien, honest." he gave Pearl his usual puppy dog stare, hoping it would get his guardian to stop trying to murder his new friend.

Pearl blinked for a moment and looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on. This man claimed to be the Doctor, despite not looking a single thing like him. "Steven I have met the Doctor before, he looked completely different from this person here."

That gave the youngest Gem a bit of pause. If Pearl had met someone named the Doctor before and they were different then that would have to make this one an imposter. Unless…

"But can't you and the others change how you look?" he asked, having found a solid line of reasoning to run with. "If the Doctor is an alien then why couldn't he do the same thing?"

The Doctor actually grinned at that line of reasoning, seeing a multitude of flaws in it as a casual observer. Very few races had the ability to actually change their physical forms so drastically. Not that he wasn't right with this situation. "He is right actually, Time Lords go through a regeneration when we…um…" he shot a glance to Steven, remembering there was a child close by. "Suffer a nasty scrape, go ahead and ask me something and I will prove who I am."

Pearl's hesitation only grew with the man's words. Despite being a good deal more manic and energetic then the previous time she had met him this Doctor seemed to act the part of the Time Lord she had once met. "Fine then, tell me about the first time that we met, but if you can't then I am stuffing you in a bubble and putting you somewhere you could never be found." it might have sounded harsh, but if he wasn't the Doctor then at this moment the person bellow her was committing the twin sins of imitating a man she respected quite a bit, and putting Steven in danger.

With a nod the Doctor drew in a deep breath and went about the process of trying to pluck a memory from a mind that had lived for more years then most creatures could imagine. Multiple regenerations, horrors and beauties the likes of which could drive a person to madness, and all of what was between. Digging through each was like trying to find a needle in a pile of other needles that almost looked the exact same. But after a solid minute his eyes opened. "Aw yes I do believe I remember that day quite well…"

* * *

A large round orb descended from the sky and landed softly on the calm beach, tossing up the sand around it under its weight. Once it had come to a complete stop a small door opened in the side, allowing three beings to walk out. Despite looking human there were easy to spot differences between the three mysterious beings and normal humans. Their proportions were odd, their outfits even more so, and on two of them it was quite clear that they had strange gems coming out of their flesh.

Sitting opposite of the orb was a blue police box, looking about as out of place as the glowing orb. Leaning against the police box was a young man, dressed in a dark four-buttoned suit, a shirt and a tie, and a light brown overcoat. His messy brown hair was battered around by the wind and he appeared to be listening to some sort of music device, although nothing like it would appear on the planet for a good amount of time.

For a few moments the three alien beings simply looked at the man with curiosity, while the man himself seemed only to bob his head a bit before realizing they were there to begin with.

The man removed a pair of earbuds from his ears and muted the sound coming out of them. "Sorry 'bout that, sometimes you just get wrapped up in a good song and everything else kind of fades away, bit like how when you are thinking really hard about one idea and you don't notice a wall in front of you, or behind you if you are the type to walk backwards without looking in that direction."

The three looked toward each other and blinked in confusion at the odd man. He certainly wasn't anything like the primitive race that currently inhabited this planet. "Who are you?" the tallest of the group asked, stepping forward a bit. She wore a white dress and easily towered over the man in front of her, a pink gem flashed from a star shape hole in her outfit. "And who might you be?" she asked with a kind but firm voice.

"Oh lots of names, Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds, the Great Scourge, Handsome Devil, That Mad Man With A Box, and of course, the Doctor," he gave a rather cheeky smile. "Oh right, also some call me the Defender of Earth, though I feel like that name is probably copy written already so let's just leave that one rest eh?"

The three beings took a step back, two of them summoning weapons. One a pair of gauntlets, the other a spear. The tallest of them held her ground, looking at the smaller man with interest. "That Doctor?" she asked.

He gave a small nod. "One and the same."

"I see, and why may I ask are you here?" despite being confronted by a man who was feared across almost the entirety of the universe the tall woman didn't seemed too afraid, merely curious.

The Doctor laughed a bit. "Oh well honestly that one should be pretty simple, I saw what your people are planning to do to Earth, and since I quite like the planet as it is I was planning on stopping you."

"Oh?" the woman asked, her voice full of good humor. "And do you believe you can beat me?" with that said the woman raised her hand and summoned a scabbard to her side, withdrawing a dangerous looking blade from it.

"Oh heavens no," the Doctor laughed a bit and shook his head. "Never really was one for fighting, I was hoping that we could talk like rational beings."

The woman blinked in surprise and her sword and scabbard both disappeared. "I see, and what is it you wanted to talk about Doctor?"

He held up a finger and smiled. "I want you to give me one day to show you everything humanity has to offer, just twenty four hours of your time, and if you don't like what you see then I will step out of your way without argument."

The woman seemed to mule over the idea in her head. In front of her was one of the most feared beings in the universe, and in truth she didn't really know what her chances were against him. "I have your word that you will not try to harm me during this time?"

The Doctor's face lit up and he nodded. "Promise, scouts honor, not that I ever was a scout through… well there was this one time but then I got kicked out, really more of the bears fault then mine but no one ever listens when you are running around a camp covered in honey and without a stitch of clothing on."

The woman tilted her head to the side but decided that exploring that story would probably be a waste of time. "So then Doctor, what shall you show me?"

With a snap of the Doctor's fingers the doors to the police box opened, revealing a much larger area inside. "Time machine, I am going to show you just how wonderful humanity is."

The woman looked toward her two companions for a moment before nodding. "Garnet, Pearl, stay here and await my return."

"But Rose…" Pearl spoke up but was silenced when Garnet raised her hand.

"Follow orders Pearl," she spoke softly but with authority. "If you do anything to hurt her I will crush you." she told the Doctor plainly.

The Doctor simply nodded. "Shall we then?"

The woman named Rose nodded, ducking her head in order to enter the police box and followed by the Doctor. Once they were both inside a low noise could be heard coming from the box as it slowly disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Pearl listened to the recounting, remembering every part of that faithful day. They had come to bring about the final steps of the 'Kindergarten Program' and seal the planets fate. It was also the day everything had changed, and how their rebellion had begun.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" the Doctor asked with a kind voice.

Pearl gave a nod. "You came back and Rose stepped out, she hugged us and told us that she had fallen in love with this planet, and couldn't stand the idea of it being destroyed." her voice was low, filled with sadness for her lost friend.

The Doctor blinked at Pearl's expression, a bit surprised by it. The last time he had checked Rose had managed to make it out of the tussle between the Rebels and Loyalists, so her sadness didn't make a bit of sense. "So where is Ms. Quartz anyway, been ages since I dropped in and gave her a ring."

"Um…" Steven stepped forward and slowly raised his shirt, revealing that he had the same gem that Rose once held.

For a moment the Doctor was stunned to silence, something that didn't happen often. A Gem/Human hybrid, something he had never thought could happen. Of course the Gem's could make bodies but he didn't know they had the…parts… to do such a thing. "Oh…ah…hm…" he scratched the back of his head. "Well not quite sure how to react to that one, do you have any tea?" he asked Pearl, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Yes, I suppose I should call in the others, I am sure Amethyst will be excited to meet you, she was actually quite interested about other races." Pearl said, shaking off her earlier sadness and focusing on the old friend in front of her.

The Doctor clapped and smiled, walking by Steven and tussling the boys hair a bit. "Sounds like a plan, oh and what about Garnet, she tells the best jokes you know."

Steven looked at Pearl with a slackjawed expression. "Garnet knows how to tell jokes?"

Pearl blushed a bit and turned away, quickly walking toward the house. "…of a certain variety."

The Doctor just playfully chuckled and followed her inside, Steven close behind the two of them.

* * *

"…and then the Bathrax Overlord said 'that isn't my cousin, that is my butler." the Doctor slapped his knee and laughed loudly, matched only by Amethyst, who had fallen off of the couch and was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh come on there is no way that actually happened!" Amethyst replied, the purple woman cleaning away tears of laughter from her face.

"Why it most certainly did, the Bathrax all look the bloody same, literally all of them look like the exact same person. How in the world am I supposed to know the difference between a member of royalty and a butler?"

"One of them is most likely a respectable and likable person, and the other one is a member of royalty." Garnet said in her normally flat tone, making it impossible to tell if she was joking or giving an actual answer to the question.

"So you really go around to different planets and solve people's problems?" Steven asked, laying on top of a large pillow since the rest of the furniture was occupied by the others.

The Doctor took a sip of the tea that Pearl had made for him. It wasn't anything special and it had been viciously overbrewed, which made sense as he knew the Gem's never actually needed to eat or drink anything. But he appreciated the gesture at the very least. "Well fix a problem there, cause a problem there, it all balances itself out honestly."

"Speaking of problems, what brings you here today Doctor?" Garnet asked, tilting her head to look at her. "Not that we mind your company, but I doubt you dropped in just to say hi."

"Right, business it is then, any trouble brewing lately?" he asked, setting down his tea to focus on the task at hand.

"Well we got invaded by Gems and almost exploded about a month ago," Steven noted, talking about the experience as if it were a normal weekend. "And we think one of the bad guy Gem's is still on the planet."

The Doctor blinked for a moment, trying to reach into his memory and think if he had heard of such an event happening. "Hm, been so busy lately I missed out on that completely, is Yellow Diamond still in charge of Homeworld?"

"Unfortunately." Pearl said with a barely contained sneer.

Amethyst sighed a bit and rested her head on her fist. "Oh great here we go again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pearl asked indignantly.

Amethyst rolled her eyes a few times. "Every time we talk about Yellow Diamond you totally go bonkers and talk about how awful she is."

"To be fair she is pretty awful," Garnet said, earning a smile from Pearl. "However you do tend to rant a bit." Pearl gave an frown and Amethyst laughed.

"I will never understand why all of Homeworld decided to elect her leader, sure she was a fairly powerful general, but there are hundreds of others just as strong as her." Pearl gave a small huff.

"Were hundreds stronger than her," The Doctor corrected. "Not so much anymore, not after the Homeworld was attacked during the last days of the rebellion."

The three gems all froze in place and turned toward the Doctor at once, a shocked expression on all of their faces. Steven looked at his three guardians with concern, only having seen them act this way when they had to deal with the bad Gem's.

"Someone attacked the Homeworld?" Pearl asked, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"Impossible, there isn't a race around who could take on the forces stationed at the Homeworld, even during the war we knew it was always going to be a defensive battle." Garnet shook her head.

"There is actually," The Doctor looked down at his tea, a dark expression crossing his face. "The Daleks, they…" he looked at Steven and shook his head.

"Oh…" Pearl lowered her head.

Garnet tightened her hands into fists and placed them down on her knees, taking slow but deep breaths.

"Uh excuse me?" Amethyst put up her hand. "What the heck is a Dar-lick?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. "The Daleks are evil, they exist to destroy everything they come across without mercy," he shook his head. "In all my life I have faced unimaginable creatures, beings who transcend description and defy the rules of reality, but never in my long life have I ever met any race who could match them in terms of pure hatred."

Steven gulped at that description, as it was even more harsh then the one his guardians had given of the other Gem's. "So they brought in like a whole bunch of ships and fought a war with them?"

"Heh yeah I bet it took like a million ships to hurt the Homeworld right?" Amethyst asked with a grin. "I mean if the Homeworld is half as tough as everyone keeps telling me it must have been a heck of a fight."

"One scouting ship, it had been damaged and forced to make a random jump and a crash landing," The Doctor said without a hint of humor. "They nearly destroyed the entire ruling body before Yellow Diamond found a way to overload their bodies."

"That does explain how she was able to go from a general to one of the rulers in such a short time," Garnet said with a sigh. "I might not have always agreed with those who came ruled before, but some of them were decent."

Steven looked around and smiled a bit. "Well at least we don't have to deal with them right?" he asked, trying to bring a bit of levity back into the room.

The Doctor smiled a bit at the boys honest kindness. "Yes, small mercies, give me a single evil Gem over a Dalek any day."

With the heavy stuff out of the way the five went back to talking of happier things, knowing that whatever problems would come later could wait.

* * *

Peridot had not been having a good month. It had all started with those pesky Crystal Gem's bringing down her ship and the disappearance of Jasper. With little resources to work with on this backward planet she had stolen a coat from a cloths hanger and built a rudimentary tracker to help her locate supplies to get home.

This planet might have been at a low tech level, but it did attract other species from time to time, and it would be easy enough for even a weak Gem like her to bring down almost any other race and steal whatever they had. Given enough materials she could even construct a way off this rock and back to Homeworld. And when she got back she would bring a bunch of warriors and reduce this planet to space dust for the insults she had faced.

For now through the mechanical based Gem simply shook her head and removed such thoughts to focus on what was ahead. After weeks of searching her tracker had managed to get a blip from a small dock. "Got you now." she said with malicious glee.

"Hey there little lady," a rather burly human walked up to her, flanked by another one. Both wore the outfits that the other workers of the dock wore, bright orange and green so they could be seen while working in the dark. "This ain't much of a place to be wandering around, we are moving a lot of heavy shipments and you wouldn't want to get hurt." he reached out to put his hand on Peridot's shoulder.

"Don't you touch me you hairless ape!" she raised a small remote device and clicked a red button on it, sending an electric shock toward both of the men and smiling as they dropped. It wasn't lethal, but it would be enough to keep them out while she focued.

"Now then," she pushed open the door to the warehouse and threw off her coat, revealing her gem form and a confident smirk. "Listen here lower life forms, I have come to claim your technology in the name of Yellow Diamond and the Gem Homeworld, if you cooperate I might consider letting you live." despite not being skilled at combat she knew just the name of the Gem's would be enough to scare most.

There was silence for a moment before a small yellow light began to glow in the dark of the warehouse. "Gem, a race of sentient crystals that use hard light projection in order to make bodies for themselves," the voice was electronic in nature, and dismissive of the threat. "Threat level, low."

Peridot stepped back a bit as her vocal recognition software picked up the pattern of speech of the creature in front of her, horror dawning on her face. "No…please…no…"

From out of the darkness a figure slowly moved out, it was the size of an average human and looked to have the same shape as a salt or pepper shaker, with a small metallic weapon attached on one side and a plunger on the other. It's 'head' had a small eyestalk, which focused on Peridot. "In other words, insect," it leveled its weapon toward her. "We are superior, we fear nothing, you are nothing," a flash of lightening from outside revealed a number of the creatures surrounding a single saucer like spaceship. "And you shall be EXTERIMINATED!"

* * *

Well that's another chapter, hope you guys enjoyed. If you want to see more make sure to drop a review, favorite, follow, and tell all of your friends about it. I love hearing opinions, negative or positive about new projects. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


End file.
